Diego and Shira: High School
by Alpha Sabre
Summary: This is the story where Diego and Shira are in High School. They are still Animals. Diego loves Shira but she has a boyfriend named Soto who hates Diego because he is always spending time with Shira. Will Diego be able to win Shira's Heart? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hey Guys I'm ****writing this story about diego and shira when they are in high school. They are still Sabers so imagine hem just standing up on their hind legs(I think) and walking around like people but still picture them as animals. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own Ice age**

**Chapter 1: Formal Introductions**

At Switchback High, there was a saber named Diego. He was one of the smartest students, doing the honor roles and in IB. His scores were always 90 and above. He always loved this girl named Shira who was part of IB and doing honor roles as well. Her score was similar to Diego's. She was hired at one of the top corporations in the city called NovaCorp. But one problem with this scenario was that Shira had a boyfriend. People called him Soto. He was the football team captain. He was the "school bully" and always despised Diego because he was always hanging out with Shira. Diego had many friends like Manny and Sid but Soto has a football team at his disposal.

It isn't easy but Diego was determined to get this girl.

**Sorry that this was short but if you want to me to continue please review and leave a fav. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Year

**Hey Guys I have decided to give you more of an insight to help get your support to the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Diego woke up one morning from his phone going off. "Time for school" he thought. He went downstairs and got some breakfast that included eggs bacon and a glass of orange juice. Then he got ready for school. Before he left he looked at the picture hanging from his wall. It was a picture of him and his parents before his parents were killed. He let a sigh and went and got into his car a 2014 CC Volkswagen. He drove to school.

When he got there he looked for his friends, Manny and Sid. He found them hanging by the front doors. "Hey Diego how was your Summer" Sid asked. " It was decent I suppose" Diego replied. Just then Deigo felt someone brush past his back. He turned and saw Shira his love. Manny and Sid noticed this and snickered. "Diego still got a thing towards Shira" they taunted. Diego just flattened his ears. "Come on lets go get ready for the last year of high school" he said flatly. "Cheer up Diego you'll get her eventually don't worry' Manny said kindly. " It doesn't matter to you, you have Ellie'' Diego replied. "That's true"Manny said smirking.

At the lockers, Diego was putting some things in his locker when he heard someone say "Hey Diego". He turned around and saw Shira smiling at him with her books in her arms. " Oh hey Shira what are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh well my locker is right here" she said pointing to a locker two lockers away. "so how as your summer" Diego asked. "It was okay I guess" she replied. Just then the bell rang. "I'd better get to class" Shira said. "Okay see you later" Diego said "Bye". Shira started walking down the hall. just then Soto walked up to her and put his arm around her. Diego winced at the sight. Soto had seen Shira talk to Diego and wasn't too pleased and he knew Diego hated it when he did this. Shira didn't like it too much but played along and continued walking. Diego went to class.

First class was Calculus. Diego was excellent at this. He was always first to finish. One he was done he looked around and saw that no one was close to being done. He chuckled to himself and went to go hand in his work. Shira saw him get up and hand his work in. She was having difficulties with this so she thought about going to see him after school to go help her.

(Skip to Last Period)

Diego was heading to art class when he heard his friends call him from behind. He turned around and saw Sid and Manny run up to him.( well Sid was waddling and Manny was stomping really loudly). "Hey Diego" Manny said " Hey Guys" Diego replied. "So what class are you guy going to?" Diego asked. "well I'm going to Science and Sid is going to geography" said Manny. "Cool I'll catch you guys later" said Diego. "Ok see ya" said Sid.

Diego loved art class. He was an excellent drawer as well as an excellent painter. But before he got there he was hit in the side of the head with a water balloon which completely drenched him. He turned to see Soto and the football team laughing really hard. Other animals were laughing too. Shira just looked un-amused but no one noticed this. Diego let out a sigh. He took off his shirt and got another from his locker which was conveniently right beside him. "you know Soto if you needed to be jerk to someone you could have just asked" Diego said. "What fun is that" Soto replied. "Well if you just wanted to see me without a shirt next time just ask ok?" Diego said false sweetness. Everyone laughed. The football team could barely contain themselves. Even Shira was laughing. Soto just looked at him disgusted and walked away. Shira flashed a smile to him. Diego smiled. "That was interesting" he thought. I was about to get alot more interesting though.

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Good Times

**Hey Guys I have decided to continue because I feel as if I need to add some more action and more events to spice it up. I am open to ideas that you want me to include in the story. Thanks for your support. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Good Times**

The bell rang symbolizing that school was over. Diego was busy admiring his painting of a beautiful sunset and didn't notice Shira come up behind him. "Hey Diego" Shira said. "Oh jeez, don't scare me like that" Diego said with a startled look. "Sorry" Shira said. "Anyway I was having trouble with Calculus class today so I was wondering if you could help me out" asked Shira. Diego's heart skipped a beat. "She's asking me for help wow" he thought. "Um... Diego?" Shira said waving her paw in his face. "W-what oh yeah sure where do you want to go?" asked Diego. " Well my house is being used by my parents because they have some friends over so could we drop by your place?" asked Shira. "Sure no problem" Diego replied.

As they walked to the parking lot some people came up to them. It was the football team. "Shira what are you doing with this guy?" asked Soto. "He's helping me with some class work" replied Shira. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Soto. "Ok.." Shira said. They walked away. "why did you ask this guy for help can't you ask someone else?" asked Soto. "Why can't I ask him for help what is he going to do, get me expelled?" countered Shira. "Fine but no funny business" Soto said with a little too much force. Shira's eyes widened. "I mean just take it easy ok?" Soto said quickly. Shira gave him a long look and said "Fine" and left.

As Shira was getting in the car with Diego, Diego felt someone grab his shoulder. He heard Soto whisper "You better **just** be studying or you are going to get it tomorrow" Soto threatened. but Diego wasn't afraid of him. He shrugged him off and got in the car and drove off, leaving the football team in the dust.

Diego pulled up into his drive way. They both got out of the car and went inside. "Do you want anything to drink?" Diego asked politely. "Some milk would be nice thanks" replied Shira. Diego went to his fridge and got some milk for Shira and a Pepsi for himself. He came into the living room and found Shira all ready for her very own private Calculus lessons. Diego hand her the drink. "Thanks" said Shira. "Hey no problem" said Diego. "So I was having trouble with these few questions" Shira said. "Oh well those are pretty easy here this is how you..."

**1 hour later**

"Wow that is pretty easy" exclaimed Shira. Diego nodded and then looked at the picture of his parents and him with Shira's parents with her when they were younger. He let out a sigh. Shira noticed this. "You miss them don't you" she said. "Yeah I do" replied Diego in a sad tone. "Sometimes my parents were working late and I had no idea why until recently they.. well you know and they left me 400,000 dollars in the bank" said Deigo. Shira was shocked "400,000?" "Yeah". "What do you use it for?" "Well it's for my university and other education opportunities but sometimes I might pull some out for something special" he said locking his gaze with Shira's. They stared at each other for a whole 5 minutes before they snapped out of it, embarrassed. "Sorry" Diego said "That's fine" she replied. But they were both thinking about the same thing, the time when they would have fun together as cubs.

_Flashback_

_It was a cool summer day and Diego's and Shira's family were going on a camping trip together into Dark Wood Forest. "Catch me if you can" Diego said playfully as he bolted away. "Hey no fair you had a head start" his dad yelled as he chased after him. Diego was running so fast that he didn't notice Shira in front of him. He crashed into her. "Hey " Shira yelled. "Sorry" Diego replied. "ow why did you do that" Shira said with false hurtfulness. " I-I didn't see where I was going I'm sorry" Diego said miserably. Shira started to laugh. "Wow you are one of a kin Softie" she said. "Softie?" "Yeah that's your new nickname from now" "Well maybe you need one to Kitty" Diego said with a smirk. Shira looked at him with a surprised look. "Do not call me kitty" she said. "Ok... Kitty" said Diego and he turned and sprinted away. Shira growled and raced after him. Soon Diego turned and saw no one there so he hid in the bushes. He waite and waited but no one came. " was I really that fast?" he thought to himself. Suddenly he was pounced on by someone. "Gotcha" Shira said with a huge smile on her face. "yeah yeah whatever Kitty" Diego said. " You need to work on your detecting skills Softie" Shira said playfully. _

_They both looked into each other's eyes. "Wow her eyes are gorgeous" Diego thought. " He is so handsome and his eyes are beautiful" Shira thought. Diego never wanted to get out of this position but he knew they couldn't stay like this. She let him up. "We should be heading back" she said. "Ok race you there" Diego said and bolted. "Hey no fair" Shira yelled and raced off. But little did they know their parents were looking for them and saw the whole thing. "They look wonderful for each other" Diego's mother named Caroline said. The other parents agree and they all ran back to the campsite._

_End of Flashback_

Diego and Shira both stood up. "Thanks for having me and thanks for the lesson" Shira said. "No problem" he replied. "Do you need a lift?" "That would be nice". They both walked out and got in the car and Diego drove Shira back home. After about 10 minutes they reached her house. They both said their goodbyes and Diego drove off. Shira watched him go. She realized something. She was so into school and other things these days that she forgot what it was like to have fun and spend time with old friends. She smiled and walked inside.

**How was that? Review please if you want me to continue. Thanks for you Support!**

**Alpha Saber signing off**


	4. Chapter 4: Scene of the Crime

**Come on guys I need reviews in order to continue the story and a fav or a follow wouldn't hurt either. Anyway I just want to know if I have your support. Enjoy the story. Also Just a warning there will not be too many moments with the other characters like sid and manny.**

**Chapter 4**

It was everyone's favorite day of the week. Friday. Everyone was bustling everyone and very excited for the weekend. Deigo was getting ready to head to the cafeteria for lunch when he heard someone come up behind him. He turned and found Shira standing behind him. "Hey Shira" Deigo said. "Hi I wanted to thank you for the lesson so I bought this for you" she said holding up tickets. "Aren't those the game tickets?" "Ya to the football game." "How did you get those, they sold out a while ago." "Well Soto is the captain so he gave me two tickets." "Cool thanks" "No problem." Well see ya" Shira said walking away. Diego went to the cafeteria feeling pretty good about himself.

School had just ended and Diego was walking downtown to go buy some food. He walked past the giant NovaCorp Tower( If you don't know NovaCorp read the first chapter). He decided to stop by and see if he could find Shira. So he went inside and looked around. Inside the tower there were labs every where tours going on and the whole tower was busy. Diego started looking around before he found Shira explaining to some other animals about some kind of scientific theory on DNA with a 3D model behind them. Diego went up to the area but before he got there he was stop by the security guard, a large grizzly bear. "No authorization beyond this point without permission" the bear said. before Diego could answer, he heard someone say "Wait!" he heard someone say. Shira ran up to them. the lesson had just finished. "I know him he is with me don't worry." "Oh ok Miss Calkins" the bear said as he lumbered a way. "Hi" Shira said. " What are you doing here?" "Well I just wanted to come see you." "Awwww... That's so sweet" Shira said. "So you want to go some coffee?" "Sure why not" Diego replied. They walked down the street to the nearest Tim Hortans and both got an espresso. They both then started to walk down the street drinking their drinks and laughing and talking about different topics.

Suddenly a van sped past them with several police cars chasing it. The van swerved the corner and and crashed into a cafe. the side of the building was completely demolished and splinters and glass flew everywhere. Suddenly two male sabers came out of the van and started running and grabbed Diego and Shira. They both felt a cold metal barrel make contact with heads. Shira screamed but was cut short when one of covered her mouth with a paw.

Diego started to resist but the gun was pointed closer. "You're going to help us escape and if you decide to resist or call for help two bullets are put through you and your pretty little girlfriend there" a male saber said harshly. the police came out of their cars and also held guns. "Come closer and we will give these two a little present to the head." They both held their ground but eventually the police stopped and yelled "Let'em go." Just then the two male sabers pulled Shira inside a building and threw Diego to side onto the ground.

The police ran up to him. "Are you okay?" asked a wolf. "Yeah" Diego replied. Diego realized that Shira was not here and quickly ran into the building. "Wait let the police handle this" called the wolf but Diego ignored him. He ran upstairs.

He looked around but couldn't find them. "Where are you.." He muttered. He then heard a footstep and turned around and was instantly punched to the ground. He got up and saw that it was one of the male sabers. "Hey what are you doing here I gave you a chance for you to live I won't give you another." "Give back the female" "The female ha no... she could prove useful." Diego ran up and they both started to fight. A punch and a kick and then uppercut. The male saber was a lot older and stronger but Diego's determination drove him to succeed. The saber tripped and Diego thrust his foot down on his arm breaking it. "Ow shit" the male saber yelled out loud. Diego through him down the stairs and he rolled over unconscious. Diego turned and saw Shira being held by the other saber while pointing a gun at him. "Don't take a step closer or I pull the trigger" he threatened. Diego started to slowly move towards the ground but secretly he has a gun that he got from the other saber in his hand. Diego had never shot a gun in his life but he had to try or else he can't save Shira. Diego slowly back off but then quickly pulled out the gun and shot the saber's gun hand. "Holy shit" the saber dropped his weapon holding his hand in pain. He also released Shira and she ran to Diego. "Are you all right?" He asked "I'm fine thanks" Shira said smiling at him.

Diego smiled back but hell broke loose. There was a loud gun shot Diego's eyes widened. The saber had his gun pointed at him and the tip was smoking. He had just been shot. Then there were two more shots. One more from the saber but Diego killed the saber after that. Diego fell to his knees. "See you in hell buddy" the Saber and said and died with a large pool of blood flowing everywhere."Oh god Diego are you alright" Shira said with worry. He groaned in response and fell over unconscious. The last thing he heard was "Someone please help.. Come on Diego stay with me." Diego blacked out.

**I won't be able to update for a two or three days but give me some reviews and favs to show your support thanks.**

**Alpha Saber signing out**


	5. Chapter 5 : Welcome back Hero

**Hey guys since I haven't been able to update I have decided to give you two longer chapters but I also need the reviews and favs and follows. Thanks and enjoy.**

Chapter 5: A Hero Returns

Diego woke to find him in someone else's bed. He thought he had been kidnapped but then remembered the day that he had rescued and had gotten shot and realized that it was a hospital bed. He sat up and saw Sid and Manny sleeping in chairs beside his bed. Manny was wearing an old leather jacket and Sid was wearing a red and white striped T-Shirt.

Diego sat up and made a loud creaking noise from the bed which woke Manny. "Hey Diego rise and shine tough guy" said Manny. "Hey Sid you knucklehead wake the hell up Diego has just woken up" said Manny. They got no response from Sid so Manny took some water from a nearby sink and drenched Sid completely. "Holy shit that's cold" Sid said shivering. "Was that really necessary?" "No but it was fun to do" "Oh damn you Manny."

"So how are you feeling Diego?" "Like I have something missing in my body" " Well that is the case you have a hole in your abdomen and you also got shot in the head. The doctor is surprised that you survived that but she was really determined to save you." "Well I would like to thank my surgeon where is he or she" Diego asked. "Right here. Good to see you feeling better" a voice said from behind them. They turned their attention towards the entrance of the room and saw a beautiful grey and white saber walk in. Diego thought that she looked familiar.

"I see getting a bullet to your head hasn't affected your memory. You still remember my daughter, Shira." The surgeon said. Then it him that his surgeon who saved him was Shira's mother, Sarah. "Wow Shira never told me that you were a doctor." Diego said. "Well I retired for a bit and just came back to work in the hospital after you were shot. I appreciate you saving my daughter Diego. What you did there was really brave.

"I would do anything for Shira." Diego replied. Sarah smiled knowing those words were true after all she knew Diego as a cub. "Oh I almost forgot, my husband would like to have a word with you latr when you are feeling better." "Alright oh and how is Shira?" Asked Diego who was slightly worried. " Oh she is fine but she is really worried about you..."

_Flashback_

_Shira was crying in her mother's fur like a new born cub. "There there. Diego is going to be fine." " I saw him after he was shot, his fur matted and blood spilling everywhere, his new white shirt tattered and stained with blood." "Don't worry we are doing everything we can. I am going to make sure he survives. Shira wiped her tears away. "Thanks mom. I wouldn't know what I would do without him."_

_End of Flashback_

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Oh that would be husband. I think it's best we leave now." Said Sarah. So the saber, a mammoth and a sloth stood up and left the room. Almost right after, another white saber that was dressed in a black suit and black pants from work came in. It was another grey and white saber. "Hello Diego how are you feeling?" "Other than having two severe wounds I'm fine" Diego replied. "I'm glad to hear that." "If you do not remember, my name is Shaun Calkins, Shira's father also the owner of NovaCorp. I wanted to talk to you about you seeing Shira." Diego started to panic. "Sir if you do not want me to see her anymore because she already boyfriend I completely understand" "Oh no I actually want you to see her more." Diego looked confused. "Sir?"

"You see the thing is that Shira has liked you since you two were just cubs. I don't know why she likes Soto bit that is her decision. Truthfully I want you to try hard to get Shira. I'm not saying that she has to break up with her boyfriend but you should because I feel that she would be a lot happier with you but she needs to see that." "I will try. Thank you" said Diego. "No thank you" Shaun said. He got up and started walking towards the door. When he got there, before he left he turned and said one sentence that warmed Diego's heart. "Your father would have been proud of you."

The next day, Diego woke up in a sunlight filled room. He sat up and stretched. He had nothing to really to do since Sarah said that he was not aloud to go to school. He decided to call someone to see if he could anything to eat. He was starving. Just as he was about to call for someone, Sarah walked in and was carrying a tray with some eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice. "Here you go some breakfast." Sarah said. Diego thanked her and started to eat. After the whole day was pretty boring except for when they decided they needed to re apply the bandages so Diego saw his wound and he fainted. His wound was a large red hole with streaks coming from all sides. Finally 3 more days later, Sarah said he was allowed to go back to school as long as he didn't do anything strenuous.

The next day, Diego was getting ready to leave the hospital and go back to school. The moment he walked outside, he found his car parked outside. He got in and drove to school. As he drove to school, he thought about his chat with Mr. Calkins(Shaun).

_I feel as if Shira would be happier with you... Try and get her... Your father would have been proud... _Diego continued to think about this all the way until he got to Switchback Highschool.

When he got to school he walked in and saw that the hall ways were empty. Everyone was in class. Diego knew he was late but he had an excuse so he stopped by his locker and prepared for his next class's since first period was about to end. The bell for second period rang and everyone was rushing to class that no one noticed Diego at school. Diego went off to Calculus and walked into the class room and sat down. No one noticed that he was here until no one could answer a question and Diego raised his hand. "Mr. Sonesta welcome back." The teacher said. Thirty pairs of eyes turned and looked at him. They all came up to greet him. Diego got a lot of good work compliments and welcome backs.

The bell rang and everyone headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Diego walked in and everyone came rushing to greet him and ask him questions. He had to push through a large crowd of animals in order to get a table. One thing troubles him when he saw that Shira had not come to greet him. In fact she was no where to be seen. Right after lunch had ended, Diego knew that he had art with Shira. When he got there she was not present. "Maybe she is just late." He thought. But Shira didn't show up the whole art class. School had ended and Shira was nowhere to be found. By now, Diego was starting to worry. So he got in his Volkswagen and drove to Shira's house.

Once he got to Shira's house, a rather large mansion, he rung the doorbell. No one answered. Diego was becoming worried by the second, but when he turned around he was punched in the stomach. He gasped as he felt the wound reopen and fell to the ground. He managed to look up and Soto standing above him. "Oww.. What was that for?" Asked Diego.

"What are you doing at Shira's house Diego?" Soto questioned. "I could ask the same thing" replied Diego but received another kick in the stomach. He gasped in pain as the wound opened up even more. "Shira wasn't at school so I came to check on her."Well good luck with that. She is at the hospital but there is no need to check on her. You should worry about yourself first." Soto said and kicked Diego in the stomach again. Diego collapsed. "Oh and Diego if you somehow survive again stay away from her" said Soto as he left Diego on the ground bleeding pools of blood.

Diego was rapidly losing consciousness. He started to crawl towards his car. If he could open the door, he might be able to grab his cell phone and call someone or bleed to death trying. Diego was in intense pain trying to get to his car. He managed to get to his car but had lost too much blood and couldn't grab his phone. "Come on Diego you can do it" he thought to himself. He managed to grab his iPhone and hit emergency. But all he said was help before he fell onto the ground unconscious.

Diego was unconscious but was still barely aware of his surroundings. He could hear the police and someone picked him up. But after a couple of minutes he was completely blacked out.

Diego woke up in the hospital. "Just my luck. I come out of the hospital just to fall right back in" he thought to himself. Just then a doctor came in but it was new one not Sarah. "How are you feeling?" Asked the vulture/doctor. "I've been better" Diego replied. "Good because someone would like to see you" said the doctor. She walked outside as a saber walked in. "Diego!" Shira said squealing.

"What happened?" "Well you weren't at school so I went to your house and then your boyfriend beat me up and told me to stay away from you" said Diego. Shira looked angry. "I am going to speak to Soto tomorrow but the reason I wasn't at school today was because I was working for NovaCorp at the hospital for some test results on some kind of DNA experiment" said Shira. "Huh already taking your career to the next step eh" said Diego with a chuckle. "I guess you could say that" said Shira who smiled at seeing Diego happier but her heart was aching because of something she felt.

"Umm this is double bed if you care to join me.." Diego said trailing off slightley. Shira smiled and crawled in and curled close to him and they both fell asleep quickly with a smile etched upon their faces while they enjoyed eachother warmth. Sarah walked in was about to call her daughter so they could go back home since it was 10:00 pm but she saw them sleeping soundly. She smiled and left, turning off the lights and closing the door behind her.

The next morning there were two sabres cuddled together. They woke up touching noses and Diego was really embarrassed. Shira thought he looked really cute when he was blushing. "Come on tiger lets get ready for school" said Shira. As they were getting ready Diego winced when putting on his shirt as it touched his bandaged wound. "My mom said you should be fine so come on you pussy cat get dressed and I won't look I promise" Shira said with a smirk. But when Diego pulled off his pants Shira did sneak a look and saw his muscular legs and started to drool a bit. Luckily for Diego but unfortunately for her, Diego had boxers on so she didn't see his sheath.

They got in Diego's Volkswagen and drove to school.

**How was that for a chapter special for not updating and chapter two is coming so review and drop fav and a follow. Thanks**

**Alpha Saber signing out **


	6. Chapter 6: Update

**Update**

**Guys I need reviews or else I'm going to think you don't want me to continue the story. I would appreciate if you could also drop a like and a follow to show your support to me and the story. Furthermore I might consider writing a second story along side with this one but thats up to you guys if you send me reviews for this I will write this more and a second story if I dont get reviews I dont write. Please Review**

**Alpha Saber signing out**


	7. Chapter 7: The Best Night Ever

**sorry for not updating I took a break. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Best Night Ever

Diego stopped at Shira's house so that she could collect her things for school. Shira walked in and found everything packed with a note from her mom saying that she has to stay at a hotel house for a week because they are going on a business trip to Australia. She looked around and saw on the counter $4000. She picked it up and packed it away and went to the car and got in. "Got everything sweetheart?" Diego said."Yep" Shira replied. "Let's go tiger." With that, they drove to school.

When they got there. they parked there car and walked inside the school. everyone was chatting with their friends mostly about the football game coming up this weekend. It was the junior championship between the Switchback Falcons and the The Sharks. Just then Soto walked down the hall chatting with the rest of the football team. At the same moment Diego was walking the same direction. Soto saw him and his eyes widened. But, he had an angry look on his face. He quickly turned to the team and motioned for them to move away.

The bell rang and first period began. Diego was walking to field for his next class. but before he got there, he was pushed against the lockers. He saw that it was Soto and two football players."Listen here Diego. you have better not have told anyone about what happened or else I will personally finish what I couldn't do last time got it?" Soto threatened. Before Diego could answer, Soto punched him in the stomach really hard causing him to gasp for air. He then just threw him on the ground and left. Diego slowly got back up and limped to Physical Education.

Once he got there everyone was already ready for class. The girls were on one side and the boys on the other. Today's class was track and field. First up was the girls. Diego walked up to the teacher and told him about his injury and sat down on the bleachers watching the girls compete and train. He spotted Shira running first among two other sabers and two other wolves. The coach blew the whistle and they all started to run. Shira quickly took the lead which impressed Diego even more considering the fact that the wolves Alexandra and Claire were said to be the fastest animals in the school. Diego watch as they constantly raced around the track. Finally it was time for a break and for them to switch so now the boys would be training. Diego knew he wouldn't miss anything because he did lots of workouts at home in his gym. Suddenly Shira spotted him on the bleachers and came over. "Hey tiger what you got no steam?" Shira asked with a hint of teasing in her voice. "No but I see you certainly put up a good fight." Diego replied. Shira smiled at his kindnes. She suddenly thought of an idea

"Diego could I stay at your place for a couple of days? My parents are out on a business trip." Diego couldn't believe what he had heard. She wanted to stay at his place for a couple days! "Yeah that's fine with me." " Thanks Diego" Shira said happily and gave him a hug. The bell rang for people to go to their next class.

Finally the the last period bell rang and Diego had just gotten out of History. He went to his locker and got his things and got ready to leave. He waited at the front doors for Shira. A few moments past until she finally saw a familiar white saber walking down the hall way. She looked stunning to him. She was wearing a beautiful light green t-shirt with black pans. He was about to go greet her when Soto walked up to her and started to talk to her. They exchanged a few words and the conversation finished with Soto looking very un-happy. Shira continued to walk towards him. She came up to him and greeted him. "Hey Diego you ready to go?" she asked. "I'm ready when you are." Diego replied and together they walked to his car, got in and drove to his house.

Once they got there, they got out and collected all their personal belongings and Diego unlocked the door and they went inside. "Hey Shira want me to take your stuff and put it in the spare room?" Diego asked. "No it's fine I can do it." she replied. Diego shrugged. "Do you want anything to drink?" "Some milk would be nice thanks." she replied. Once they had all settled down there was an awkward silence. Then they both had the same idea.

"So-"

"So-"

they both said the same thing at the same time. Thy looked at each other mildly embarrassed. "Do you want to go downtown?" Diego asked. "Sure why not, we could look around and do some shopping." Shira said. They got their wallets and walked back out to the car. They drove downtown. There wasn't much conversation so Diego turned on the radio. It started to play some sad tunes so he quickly shut it off. Shira looked at this amused. They continued to drive downtown.

When they got downtown, they headed straight for the mall. Inside the mall there were floors upon floors of stores. They went to different clothing shops and game shops because conveniently they were both fans of the same games like Call of Duty Ghosts and Injustice. They bought a couple dresses for Shira and both got some games from EB Games to play later on Diego's XBox. They then went to the food court to get some dinner. Since they couldn't decide what they wanted, they got some pizza since you could add a bit of every topping to be healthy, but they just got all the meat toppings because they are sabers.

After dinner they just kinda talked for a bit about school and the game tomorrow but soon got bored and went to bed. "So where do you want to sleep?" Diego asked. "There's the spare room which might be a bit small or there's the couch." "Is there a third option?" Shira said batting her eyelashes. Diego's heart started to pound. "Ummm... if y-you w-wanted you could sleep with me." Shira smiled. "Ha took you a while." she said softly. they went upstairs into his bed. fortunetly for them, it was a queen sized bed so both of them fit in. "Good night Diego" "Goodnight Shira" and Shira curled up close to his chest and quickly fell asleep in his embrace.

**Not my best but it's ok. Review and fav.**

**Alpha Saber Signing out**


	8. Chapter 8: Game On!

**Enjoy**

Chapter 8: Game On!

The sun was rising filling a certain room with bright sunlight, which shone upon two sabers sleeping peacefully among each other. Diego yawned and opened up his eyes revealing beautiful emerald green eyes. He saw Shira curled up near his chest. He smiled at this and enjoyed the warmth. He got up without waking her up and went downstairs to make some breakfast. After a couple minutes, he had prepared some eggs bacon, toast and milk. He decided to leave it in the oven so that it wouldn't turn cold because he wanted to wait for Shira to get up so he went into his living room which was surprisingly large. He went to the area where he had a whole bunch of weights and machines where he could do his work out. He took off his shirt and plugged his headphones into his iPhone and listened to some tunes. It was playing "Save You" by Simple plan. He started by warming up on the treadmill, running for 10 minutes before he stated to do sit ups and push ups to develop his abdomen section. He was one his 50th push-up until Shira came down still kind of tired but awake enough to see Diego doing push ups without his shirt. Diego didn't realize Shira was standing there due to the fact he had his headphones in. it wasn't until she came over and pushed him over that he took them off and stood up. Shira saw his muscular mid section with a six pack. Soto had an eight pack but Shira didn't really like it, it made his stomach look really weird to her.

"Hey morning Kitty" Diego said with a teasing voice. Shira growled. "Don't call me that" she growled and bowled into him pushing him on to the couch while lying on top of him, her paw on his head. She smiled down at him while he had a frustrated look on his face because he had just gotten beat down by a girl, but then again it's kinda hard to resist 100 pounds of saber coming at you."Hey Kitty, what do you say we have breakfast eh?" Diego said still teasing her with that name. Shira let out a sigh. She pushed Diego back on to the couch and left to the kitchen. Diego put his shirt on and followed her into the kitchen.

Diego went to the oven and took out the food and served Shira at the table. Then he sat down and they both scarfed down their food. "So what do you want to do for a couple hours since we still have some time before the game" Diego asked. "How about we go to the park?" Shira suggested. "Sure" Diego replied. They went outside to get in the car. Diego took a better look at Shira. She had a white t-shirt on which matched with her fur. Then she had some black track pants on which fitted perfectly with her shirt. she got into the right side of the car and Diego got in the left side and they drove to the park.

Once they got there, they went to a shady spot to go relax. They lay back onto grass and just cooled down for a bit. They chatted about some things like awkward small talk like what's your favorite food or like about the items that they bought last night. Finally it was time to leave so they could go prepare for the football game downtown. They drove home and got all their things to go to the game. They left a bit earlier so they had a parking spot. So once they got to their seats, the game was just about to begin.

It began with a cool starting round with the lights and singers. The game finally began. The players were getting ready for the game to start. The quarter back said "HUT" and the players ran across the field. Soto was about to throw it to the wolf across the field named Butch but was intercepted by the other team. He ran across the field with no one stopping him and scored. "TOUCH DOWN FOR THE SHARKS!" the announcer screamed. The crowd cheered. Soto looked up and saw Shira and smiled to himself trying to catch her eye but then noticed Diego beside her and grew furious. "Soto, get your ass over here and get your head in the game" the coach yelled. "Yes Sir" Soto said through gritted teeth. The rest of the game didn't turn out very well for the Falcons mainly because Soto was distracted with Diego sitting beside his girlfriend. Diego never noticed this but Shira noticed Soto throwing looks at Diego. She just ignored him and directed Diego's attention to somewhere else. The game had 1 minute left. Everyone got together. "Ok here's the plan. Butch, you run along the sides with Kaleb. Then Chris has to run down court. The rest of you protect me." Soto said. the team nodded and broke. Soto yelled "HUT" an the plan commenced. The two chosen players sped down the two sides with other players chasing them. Then the with most of the players being covered and a couple chasing after the two who running down the sides. With that, there weren't as many people left to cover Soto and Chris. Soto threw the ball all the way down the court. As the ball sailed through the air, the crowd was holding their breath waiting to see the results. The ball got closer to the objective. Chris was tackled to the ground but somehow managed to catch it first. "TOUCH DOWN FOR THE FALCON!" the announcer screamed. The crowd roared. The score was now 24-20 for the falcons. There were 20 seconds left on the clock. If the Falcons maintained their status, they could win the game. But, the sharks weren't going to give up easily and they gave it their all but the Falcons were fighting hard. The ball was passed to a close-by player. The Sharks were in control of the ball. They were running down court and none of the Falcons could catch them. As the player was reaching the end, the whistle sounded and the game ended. The Falcons win! The crowd was cheering loudly. The Falcons won the championship!. There was lots of celebration and cheering. Diego found himself cheering too. Once all that was over, he and Shira decided to go to a restaurant for a celebration.

Diego searched through his mind to see any good restaurants he could take her to. He decided that he would take her to The Overlook, a restaurant on a close-by mountain where you could see over the city. He got in the car with her and they drove off.

**Oh how is this Dinner going to turn out? Review and Fav!**

**Alpha Saber Signing out**


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner and a Fun Night

**Enjoy!**

Shira was thinking about her relationship with Soto and her relationship with Diego. She was thinking about what made her do what she did. When Soto first came to the school, she considered him...hot. But before that she would always hang out with Diego. They had been friends ever since they were kittens. Their parents had been very close. She regretted her mistakes. She went for the one who was flashy but Diego was the only person that treated her like someone special. Sure Soto kissed her like a boyfriend and girlfriend would do but she never really enjoyed that." What did I see in him?" Shira thought. They continued to drive to the restaurant. Diego was also thinking about her. "Why did she leave?" he thought. "We used to be best friends... maybe even more."

_Flashback_

_"Wait up Diego!" Shira cried. "Can you catch me?" Diego playfully yelled back. They continued to run through the forest. Shira tripped over a root and fell over. 'Shira are you ok?" Diego asked and ran over to her. "I think I sprained my ankle." she said sniffling. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you until we get out of here" Diego said. "Thanks Diego" Shira said still sniffling. Diego picked her up. She weighed about 70 pounds so he was able to lift her. He found a nearby tree that was really tall so the leaves shaded them. She put her down and tended her leg. He wasn't a doctor so he had no idea how to treat a sprained ankle so he simple just told her not to move and tied a stick to it. It was turning night. "Come Kitty, let's go to bed" he said. "You know, if I wasn't in this state, I would punch your lights out" She said with playful growling. she turned onto her side and closed her eyes. Diego also lay down but wasn't sure what to do. Shira could tell and decided to have some fun so she snuggled up to him. Diego was taken by surprise but didn't object. Instead, he put his arms around her and kept her warm. They slept peacefully as the moon shone on them. It was a beautiful night._

_End of Flashback_

They parked and walked inside the restaurant. When they got inside, the room was lit with colorful lights and beautiful decorations. Another female sabre came over. "Hello there, for two?" she asked batting her eyelashes at Diego but soon stopped after a death stare from Shira. She sat them down a table looking over the cliff onto the city. at night, the city was lit up and looked amazing from a top view. They got their menus and browsed the lists. "Hmmm What would you like Shira? Don't worry about the costs, I got that covered" Diego assured. "Are you sure?" Shira asked. "Positive" Diego replied. They finally decided that Shira was going to have BBQ salmon and Diego was going to have a venison steak(deer). They waited for their food in silence. It didn't take long for the food to get here. The two were kinda glad that they had an excuse not to talk to each other because really they had nothing to talk about. Diego decided to try and start a conversation. "So how was your day today?" "It was great. I got to go to a game and spend time with a good friend" Shira said. Diego's heart twisted. "Is that all I am, a good friend" he thought sadly. "Something wrong?" "No everything is fine" Diego replied. Shira gave him a look that said "I don't believe you" but she shrugged and continued to eat. Once they were done Diego asked her if she wanted dessert. "No thanks I'm quite full after the main course." Shira said."ok let's head back shall we" Diego said. They paid for the meal and drove home.

On the way home, Shira wished she had the power to read minds. She really wanted to see how Diego felt about her. She decided to have some fun tonight to see if she can figure it out. They parked into the drive way and went inside. "So Diego is there someone you really like?" Shira asked modestly. Diego started to get nervous."Um well there is this one girl. She is kind and is really beautiful and she has a temper in a fun way." Diego said nervously. "She must be really good." Shira said, not realizing that he was talking about her." Um yeah totally" Diego said still quite nervous. Shira noticed this and smirked. "Is there something you want to tell me Softie?" "Softie?" "It suits you" "Well no Kitty" Diego said with a smug look on his face. Shira immediately jumped onto him pushed his face on the couch and held him there, amused by his struggling. She decided that she was do something else. She pulled Diego up and dragged him into his room and pushed him onto the bed. she lay on top of him. Diego started to pant and getting even more nervous since she was grooming him. Her fur felt so soft and made Diego fell warm and safe.

They both started to purr. Shira was enjoying this as much as Diego. They both silently groomed each other while purring. Shira fell asleep on top of Diego purring and Diego enjoyed this and fell asleep as well. They looked really cute together. Diego woke up in the middle of the night feeling pressure on his chest. He lifted his head up and saw Shira, peacefully sleeping on his chest. He smiled at this and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. They slept so soundly that they didn't hear the sound of the window opening downstairs followed by footsteps.

**Cliff Hanger! Review and fav! How many favs and reviews I get and how fast changes how fast I update**

**Alpha Sabre signing out**


	10. Chapter 10: A Robbery

**The more reviews, favorites and follows I get will determine how much I update. Please support the story and enjoy!**

Chapter 10: A Robbery

A shady figure was quietly climbing the stairs. He looked inside all the rooms and came across the room with the two sleeping sabres. He looked at them and grew angry. He pulled off his mask and revealed(We all know who it is) himself. Soto. He decided that since he was in here, he couldn't really do anything without making noise which would wake them up and cause a lot of trouble for him and possibly a very angry girlfriend. his mission was to take some of Diego's pictures and valuables because he knew that he valued those pictures of his parents. He slowly looked around and found a couple pictures with him and his parents. He came across one with Diego's family with Shira's family all together in a group photo. He looked at this, astonished and put it in to his bag. He put his mask back on and started to creep down he stairs. He stepped on a step that made a small creaking noise. Even though it was really small, Diego had very keen ears and woke up. "What was that?" he wondered.

Diego slowly crept downstairs. He saw someone opening the window. Just as it closed, the intruder had some of his fur caught on to the fence which he easily hopped over. Diego quickly ran outside. The robber slowly walked down the street feeling pretty good about himself. He quietly started to sneak up to him and grabbed him and pulled him down onto the grass. The robber quickly pushed him off and punched him. Diego blocked and slammed into him. As he fell, the robbers mask fell off. Diego had a look of surprise." Soto? What are you doing?" "Making you suffer for spending time with Shira and now I'm going to hurt you so bad that you will never love again" Soto growled. They continued to fight.

Shira woke up feeling cold. She realized that Diego was gone and grew worried. She got up and looked around the house and couldn't find him. "Where the hell are you Diego? you have better gotten yourself into shit again. I don't think I can handle you in the hospital again" she murmured to herself. She called the police." Hello what is your emergency?" "My friend is missing" Shira said with a aching heart because she really wanted Diego to be than just a "friend". "Was he kidnapped?" "Possibly, he disappeared at like 12:00 am and I'm pretty damn sure that he didn't go out for a midnight stroll." "What is the address?" asked the officer. "1761 Forest Drive" Shira replied. "We'll be over in a sec please hang tight." the officer said."Thank you" Shira replied. She hung up and looked out the window." Please be ok Diego" she prayed to herself.

Diego was in pain from fighting with Soto. Fortunately the wounds he got from his previous bullets wounds. Both of them were panting hard. Both were also covered with scratches and bruises. "You know Diego, you can make this easy for yourself and walk away and shut your fucking mouth" Soto threatened. "Nice try but I'm not going to back down from an asshole like you" Diego countered. "Suit yourself" Soto growled and they ran at each other. Soto dodged Diego's punch and kicked him in the face. Diego landed on the ground. Soto jumped on him and started repeatedly punched him. Just then, the police drove by and heard yelling."What was that?" One of the officers asked. They got out of the car and turned their flash lights on. They saw two sabers fighting and ran forward to separate them." Knock it off you two" one of the officers said. They quickly pulled out tranquilizers and stabbed them into the two sabers. Diego began to lose consciousness. He last saw Soto also losing consciousness and felt the cold metal of hand cuffs tying him up. He blacked out.

Shira anxiously waited for the police to get here. She saw the cars pull up. She went outside to meet them. She walked outside and saw Diego in the car. She ran up to the two officers. "You found him!" She exclaimed. "Who your friend? Is he one of the guys in the car?" the officer asked. "Yes" "Ok but we are going to need to question him because he was fighting another sabre." The officer said. Shira became worried. She ran up to the car and found Soto beside him, unconscious. She became really mad in seconds. "Are you ok?" the officer asked. "Yeah just a question, when you caught them fighting, who was winning?" Shira asked. "Why do you ask?" the officer asked curiously. "Just wondering." "It was the bigger one on the left side" the officer said. Shira's face suddenly turned stormy. "can I come to the interrogation?" "Of course" the officer replied. She got into the car and they drove to the police station.

Diego slowly started to wake up. He found himself sitting in a plain room, handcuffed to the table._ What am I doing here? What happened?_ he wondered to himself. just then the door opened. A monkey came in. He sat down and gestured for someone else to come in. Just then, Shira walked in as well. She had an angry look on her face. _Oh god she looks really pissed _Diego thought, a slight bit scared knowing what the female sabre was capable of. To his relief, she saw him and her face turned happy."Diego are you alright?" She said, running up to hi."I'm fine" Diego replied. "Now Diego we just have a couple questions for you." "Sure officer." They began their interrogation.

_Few Hours Later..._

"OK sir, we believe that you are innocent. Your "colleague" will receive a fine and we will have your personal possessions." "Thank you Sir" Diego said. he left the room. Shira had already left since her parents had requested she pick them up from the airport. Diego went outside. The officer at the front counter handed him $10,000 with all his stuff. He found his car and decided to go to McDonalds for some lunch. He got in and drove off.

Diego decided that he would eat at home so he ordered his food and left to his house. When he got there he walked in and silently ate his food. He was happy that Soto got caught but was depressed because Shira had to go back home. Once he was done. He just worked out for the entire day in silence considering the fact that it is kind o weird to talk to yourself sometimes. The day was turning in so he stood up after doing over 100 push ups. He took a shower and got ready for bed. As he got in his bed, he thought about Shira and how much he missed her warmth and her presence. He fell asleep with a heavy heart.

Shira was in bed thinking almost the same thing. She couldn't sleep knowing her "boyfriend" had beat up and robbed her best friend. She was going to have words with him tomorrow. She fell asleep missing Diego already.

**This is getting exciting. I will not update until I get 10 more reviews or more for the next time when something everyone has been waiting for will happen. I know you guys can support me and leave a review and don't forget to leave a fav and follow if I reach 10 or more favs and follows I will write double chapters. Thanks!**

**Alpha Sabre signing out**


	11. Chapter 11: A Happy Ending

**Thank you for the reviews but lets not overlook the favorites and follows. Be sure to remember those as well! Thanks and Enjoy. The reason I couldn't update soon Was because I went on vacation for a bit. **

**(P.S This isn't the end of the story just an event that will happen in the story so don't fret.)**

Chapter 11: The Happy Ending.

The sun rose up over the horizon, filling a room with sunlight. an alarm went off and Diego's eyes slowly opened. Today was Monday. To most people it was a very long and slow day. Diego sat up and stretched. He got up and started to prepare for school. as he was walking to the front door, he saw the bag that Soto had that contained all his pictures and valuables. "I got to put those back today" he said to himself. He went and got in his car and dove to school.

Shira just got up too and was getting ready to leave for school as well. As she combed her fur, she was thinking about what her parents had said to her earlier last night._ You shape your life, not someone else. you have to choose what is right and what is not. You need to think about what will make you happy and not what someone else thinks. Follow your heart and remain strong and your future is a bright_ _one_. In some ways, this sounded like something that you would see in a fictional movie but other ways, it made sense to her. She went downstairs. Her father was waiting for her there. "Are you ready Shira?" Her father asked? "Ready as ever" she replied. They got into her father's 458 Speciale Ferrari and they drove off to school.

Diego parked into the school. When he walked in, everyone was whispering and looking at him. To him, it was obvious what they were talking about. The robbery, the criminal. News traveled fast. Lots of animals (people whatever) came to say good job for standing up to Soto. Of course, the football team just ignored him since they Soto no matter how bad his decisions were. Just then, a Ferrari pull in up in the parking lot. Everyone turned to look as a beautiful tigress stepped out of the side. Shira had red sweater on matching her black pants. In the fall, it made her stand out and shine. Everyone starred at her in awe, mostly the sabers and wolves. Of course she ignored them and walked over to Diego. "Hey Diego." Shira said. "Uh..." "Diego?" Shira asked a slight bit concerned. "What! Oh um it's just you look ...beautiful" Diego said. Shira blushed. Just then the bell rang. All the students walked into the school.

First period, Diego started to head to Phys. Ed. When he got there. It was football practice. Soto was in his class but so was Shira. Shira was just sitting on the sidelines, doing some other work. Diego went to the change room. "ALRIGHT. I want a clean game and I don't want to have to send anyone to the nurse. GOT IT!" Coach Rex yelled making everyone jump since he was yelling really loud. The girls on the side giggled. Most of the boys looked embarrassed. The girls continued to talk to each other, mostly about their boyfriends. "Come on! Even if Richard is handsome, he doesn't compare to Shira's boyfriend." One of the girls said. The rest murmured in agreement. "What do you think Shira?" Another girl asked. Shira wasn't paying attention. "Shira!" The girl yelled. "W-What! Oh yeah sure" Shira said still looking at Diego. The others followed her gaze. "Oh. Do you have a thing for Diego? Sure he's great and handsome but he isn't as good as Soto" the rest of them agreed. Shira sighed and just continued to work.

The coach blew the whistle and the game began. Diego ran across the field and Andrew, the QB threw it to him. Of course he scored a touchdown. The game continued with Diego scoring most of the points. Shira was impressed. However, Soto grew resentful and angry. So during the last few minutes of the game, Diego was runing down the field to the end zone, Soto ran into him and pushed him over the sidelines. Diego landed head first onto the floor. The coach blew the whistle and his teammates went to go help him up. "SOTO! This was a friendly match!" Coach Rex yelled. "I'm sorry sir" Soto said through gritted teeth. "Get him to the nurse. He may have suffered a concussion" the coach said to one of Diego's teammates. They nodded and helped Diego limp his way to the nurse's office. Shira looked at him, worried as he limped inside the school.

"Uhh..." Diego groaned. "You should be fine" the nurse said."It's a minor concussion. Just no stressful things for a while. your brain needs a while to recover since it messed a bit with your other bullet wound." "Thanks" "Anytime" the nurse replied. Diego exited the office and went to lunch since he missed second period. he got to the cafeteria. "Hey over here!" a voice called. Diego turned and saw Sid waving a paw at him. Diego went over to them. "Hey Diego how you holding up?" Manny asked. "Not so good. I have a concussion and I feel like I'm going to black out" Diego said groaning a slight bit. "Common Diego! You gotta stay strong... for Shira' Sid said with a smirk. Diego growled and Sid hid behind Manny. Diego and Manny shared a laugh and started talking about other things. "Oh I just realized I forgot my lunch in my car." Diego said. "I'll be right back."

Diego went into the parking lot to go get his lunch. He got his lunch and turned around and got punched in the face. His vision went blurry for a moment as he hit the ground. "Ow..." he groaned. He looked up and saw Soto with some of the the football team players by his side. "Get up" Soto growled. Diego stayed where he was. Two of Soto's friends pulled him up and held him as Soto punched him repeatedly. they threw him on the ground. "I told you to stay away from away my girl but you just wouldn't listen would you." Soto growled. "I would never listen to a criminal." Diego replied. Soto let out and angry roar and kicked him against the ground. Diego let out a cry of pain as his wound was re-opened. the other players just watched and laughed.

Manny noticed that Diego hadn't returned in a while. "Do you know where Diego went?" He asked Sid. "How should I know but he couldn't have just vanished into thin air." The two left to go check out the parking lot.

Diego was holding his stomach as Soto still punched and kicked him. He was desperately trying to hod on and block his punches and kicks although most of them got through. Just then Manny spotted him getting beat up. "Quick Sid, go get Coach Rex" Manny cried. Sid sped off to his office. Manny ran in there and pulled Soto off of him but was stopped by the rest of the team. The was an all out fight in the parking lot. Fortunately, no cars were damaged in the process but couldn't be said the same for Diego. "STOP THIS" Coach Rex yelled. He ran up to them with Sid trailing behind him. They stopped and Soto got up. They looked down not meeting his gaze. Coach Rex looked at all of them, some of his best players all not looking back at him. "What were you DOING! You re-open his wound and almost kill him!' The coached screamed at them. The team was silent. "You are all going to the principal's office. If he doesn't expelled you then you are all kicked off the team and you will not be able to join any sort of program, club or team for the rest of the year, AM I UNDERSTOOD!" The coach said still yelling. The team continued to look down. "Good" the coach said. 'Now GO!" the team walked to the office. The coach turned to Diego. "Go to the nurse's office" The coach said. Diego groaned in response.

Shira was walking down the hall to her next period class after a nice lunch. Just then, she saw Diego being supported by Manny and Sid, limping down the hallway. She ran over to them. "What happened?" Shira cried, worried since Diego looked terrible with bruises and cuts also, his shirt with blood. "Ask your boyfriend" Diego said bitterly and continued his way to the nurses office. Shira grew extremely angry. As Soto was walking to the office, he saw Shira with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. "What were you thinking? First you rob him and then BEAT HIM!" Shira said practically yelling. Soto hung his head. "We're through" Shira said and walked away. With Soto looking even more pathetic.

Diego walked away from the nurse's office, his mid section completely bandaged. He saw Shira waiting for him. She saw him and ran up to him and embraced him. She was crying softly. Diego hugged her back and stroked her back. 'I love you" Diego whispered. Shira looked up at him. "I love you too." She replied softly. The next few moments went b in a blur. Diego couldn't recall what happened but he found him and Shira kissing. The kiss was a passionate one. It lasted for 5 minutes before they had to break open for air. they smiled at each other. Diego thought one thing. _"Finally we are together."_

**That was probably my best chapter. FAV AND FOLLOW AND REVIEW! IF I reach past 10 favs and follows I will write two chapter for update. I will need to reach 55 reviews to write the next chapter. I know you guys can do Thanks!**

**Alpha Sabre signing out!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Little Fun

** Sorry for not updating but this took me a while to write. Keep up the reviews, favs and follows! Thanks and Enjoy! There is a lemon in this chapter but if you do not want to read it please stop at the part where it tells you to.**

Chapter 12: The New Couple and a Little Fun

On a particular Tuesday morning, Diego was driving to school. A lot had happened to him during the past few days. He was still processing the events himself although one event was set into his mind. He finally had the girl of his dreams. Shira, a very beautiful tigress whom he was very fond of. He got to school, parked his car and went inside. Today, was another "popular" day. As he was walking to his locker, a lot of other of the grade 12's and some grade 11's were whispering and throwing admiring glances at Diego. He was at his locker getting his things for his first few classes when some people came up to him.

"Hey Diego" Manny and Sid said. "Hey guys" Diego replied. 'Congrats bro!" Manny said. Diego looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Come on! The whole school knows about you and Shira! You should know by now that news travels fast around here." Sid said. Diego sighed. He knew they were right. Just then, Shira came by with some friends talking to her. Manny noticed she was coming over and motioned for Sid to move away with him. Shira's friends saw this too and moved away from Shira as well. "Hey Diego" Shira said, walking up to him. "Hey beautiful" Diego replied. Shira blushed and licked him on the cheek. (**Since they are animals, sabres give kisses through licking so yeah)** Diego blushed at this. Some of the grade 12's were watching. "Ohhhhh..." they all yelled. "Come on Guys! Don't you guys have more important things to do than eavesdrop?" Diego yelled back. He turned back to Shira, who was trying not to laugh. He smiled at her amusement. 'Anyway whats up with you?" Diego asked her. "Oh nothing." Shira replied. "But do you want to spend the night together again tonight?" She said batting her eyelashes. DIego heart started to pound. "Um.. y-yeah sure" Diego stuttered. Shira laughed at his nervousness. 'Well, I'll see you later." she said. She walked away leaving Diego flustered and happy.

(_Skip to the End of School)_

Diego was driving home with Shira sitting shotgun in his car. There wasn't much conversation going on, just one of those awkward car rides. They had decided that they would stop at the mall and have some dinner before going to somewhere else if they chose to. They reached the food court by 5:00 pm. "So what do you want Shira?" Diego asked. "Hm. I'm not quite sure. Do you want to get some chow mien?" Shira asked. "Sure why not?" Diego replied. They ordered here food at the Mandarin Wok. they sat down at a table, overlooked the rest of the parking lot where they were having an event. People were playing carnival games and eating candy. Shira smiled at him over her bowl of noodles. "So what did you think after me and Soto started dating?" She asked curiously. "I felt as if I lost something in my life. You were one of the most important things in my life ever since I first met you so when you left, I almost lost the will to live." Diego said meaningfully. shira couldn't believe how much she meant to him. It made her feel bad for dating Soto. What was even worse is that Diego's parents died almost right after when he was 10 so it wasn't exactly easy for him. She decided that she would make it up to him.

After they finished eating, they spent an hour shopping. They shopped for more clothes and small items, games and decorations. Even though Diego insisted he pay for the items, Shira payed anyway because she knew she had so much money that she wouldn't need to save money so she pooled out her purchases. it was 6:30 pm so they decided to do something more eventful. "So do you want to go swimming?" Shira asked. Diego's heart started pounding. "S-Swimming?" "Yeah" Shira said, noticing his nervousness. She smirked at this. "Come on Softie it will be fun" she teased, using his childhood nickname. Diego smirked. "Ok... Kitty" he taunted. Shira grabbed him and dragged him to the car.

They reached the pool. Surprisingly, there was nobody there even though it was open. Everyone was at the fundraising event going on at the mall. "Oh. This is going to be fun" Shira said seductively. Diego grew a goofy grin which mad Shira laugh. They got changed in went inside. The water was nice and warm. Shira dove straight in, though Diego was slightly reluctant to jump in after her. Shira grew a mischievous smile that Diego caught and he quickly started to back away from the edge only to get pulled in by Shira. "Hey!" Diego yelled in surprise before going under. Shira started to laugh but Diego soon pulled her under too and they started to play fight underwater. They eventually had to come back up for air. Suddenly Diego pulled Shira into a kiss which she gladly excepted. They held it for 5 minuets, playing around in each other's mouths and wrestling tongues. They stared at each other and Diego pulled her back into another kiss. Shira never resisted once. The rest of night was really romantic.

Diego and Shira and walked upstairs to take a shower to get all the chlorine and other substances off of them from swimming. Diego then realized a problem. "Um. Shira I have a shower for a one person so do you want to go first or should I go?" Diego asked. "Who says we can't take a shower together?" Shira said seductively, batting her eyelashes. "Um. Well my shower isn't big enough so we should take a bath if that's ok." Diego replied nervously. "That's fine. I love your hot tub anyway." Shira said. "Come on Softie."

**Just a warning, this section contains a bit of mature content. i don't want to get into the lemons yet so it won't go deep but if you do not wish to read then skip to the next section of bold text. Thank you!**

Shira was undressing herself. Diego turned away to giver her some privacy. "It's ok. We're together so it's fine." Shira said. "O-Ok" Diego stuttered. When Shira was completely naked, Diego stared at her, admiring her features. She had very nice curves and had beautiful fur. "Now it's your turn to undress" Shira said. She went over and took off Diego's shirt, his pants following that. Shira continued to undress him, pulling off his boxers revealing his sheath. Diego didn't stop this. Once she was done. The giant tub was filled with water. Diego's bathtub could fit like 10 people. They climbed inside the tub where Diego was pushed down as Shira climbed on top of him giving him a long kiss. She pressed against his broad shoulders and Diego wrapped his arms around her waist. Diego was feeling aroused by the moment. A few moments later, Shira gasped as she felt something warm press up against her stomach. She smiled knowing what it was. Diego blushed when she did this. "Shira we're a bit young" Diego stammered. "Unfortunately we are but later you're all mine." Shira said seductively." But a little fun won't hurt." she grabbed hold of his member and started to pump. Diego started to feel pleasure and moaned a little bit. He decided that it wasn't fair that he just got the pleasure so he pulled her into a kiss and started to stroke her vulva and as he heard she was enjoying so he stuck a couple claws in careful no to hurt her though. Shira gasped at this and moaned. Diego could smell the hormones and pheromones being produced.

A few minutes of the bathroom being filled with loud, pleasureful moans, Shira moaning started to get louder as she reached her climax. "Y-Yes D-Diego" she moaned. "I-I'm about to" she didn't finish as she reached her climax, yowling loudly. Diego felt liquid rush onto his claws and continued stroking her clit until her orgasm ended. Shira then bent down and licked Diego's penis which nearly sent him over the edge. But after a couple licks, Diego couldn't hold it back and roared out loud. "I'm close" he panted. Shira heard this and engulfed the thing in her mouth which sent Diego over the edge and cummed all inside Shira's mouth. She lifted her head. "Mmm... you taste delicious" she said licking her lips. They both sighted after having a fun time in bathtub.

**The lemon is finished. Not much after though sorry!**

Diego and Shira got out and dried themselves off. They got dressed and climbed in bed. When they were all snuggled up against each other Shira asked Diego. "How was your day today?" She purred. "Best in my life" Diego purred back. "Mine too Diego" she murmured. "Mine too." With that both fell asleep with a good feeling. They were finally a couple.

**I will need 75 reviews and 10 favs to update. Gives you guys something to work for. Thanks!**

**If you have a story you want me to read, read my profile and PM me.**

**Alpha Sabre signing out**


	13. Chapter 13: Happiness is Key

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I thought you guys could pull off a 75 review goal. You guys have been suggesting that I shouldn't do lemons so much so I have decide that I will no longer do lemons until the story of "High School" is over and they move on to adult lives. If you have any comments or concerns please PM me or write a review. Anyway here is an update and I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Happiness is Key

The week went by surprisingly fast and Diego was enjoying every second of it. He and Shira were the new "celebrity" couple. They got a lot of attention during school and a lot of rumors and gossip was going around the grade 12's.

Diego was at his locker collecting his things for home when Shira showed up to him. "Hey Softie" she said teasingly. Diego smiled. "Hey Kitty" he said back with a smug look on his face. Shira never liked the name but she adored it when Diego called her by it. "Anyway I have a concert to perform plus my graduation from the group tomorrow night." Shira said. " I was wondering if you could show up." " I'd love to" Diego replied sweetly. "Thanks here is your admission ticket" she smiled and handed him a ticket. She turned to walk way but quickly gave him a wink and said "You better show up or you're dead meat." she said with a false threatening voice. "Yes Mam" Diego said in a mocking voice. He turned around. "She's turning 17 in December and she's graduating from another school?" he asked himself. "Hey! Don't judge. At least I do other activities!" Shira called behind him. He smiled and continued his way to the parking lot.

Diego went inside and threw down all his things and just decided to go to his favorite field and do some archery. As a cub, he loved archery and he is really good t it now but unfortunately he was too young to play in the leagues or Olympics (he's that good) so he just played for fun and sometimes self-defense.

As he drove to the field, he drove past Shaun who was having some trouble with carrying some new furniture inside his house so like gentlemen would, Diego stopped to help him. "Hey Mr. Calkins. Need some help?" Diego asked. "That would be great Diego thanks" Shaun replied. "Hey don't you have people to do this for you?" Diego joked. "Well under normal circumstances yes but I gave them the day off." "Do you regret your decision?" "No not at all" Shaun replied.

After about 10 minutes they finished and went inside to get a drink. Shaun pored a glass of juice for Diego and got a beer for himself. They went outside to Shaun's massive backyard that had a giant pool that was around 30 meters long plus a trampoline that was built into the ground. They sat on giant lawn chirs sipping their drinks while having a nice chat.

"Hey Diego I noticed the giant bow in your car. Do you like archery?" Shaun asked. "I enjoy doing archery and I would consider myself pretty good." Diego replied. Shaun laughed. He stood up. "Follow me" Shaun said and went inside. Diego with absolutely no clue what was going on followed him. They walked inside Shaun's room where Shaun put his hand onto a panel. It scanned his hand and a door slid open revealing neatly organised walls of bows and rifles. Diego's jaw dropped. Shaun patted his shoulder. "Welcome to my world."

"Wow" was all Diego could say. Shaun laughed. "Shall we go and try some out?" he asked. Diego looked at him like at he was crazy. "Of course" he replied excitedly. They selected a large variety or bows and rifles and got in Diego's car with the back seat loaded with weapons. Just then another car pulled up at the drive way. Shira came out of the drivers seat and saw Diego in his car with her dad. She came over to say hello.

"Hey Dad. Hey Diego. What are you guys doing?" she asked curiously. "Well your boyfriend likes archery so I showed him my 'collection' and we're going to go try some bows and rifles out." Shaun said smiling when he saw Shira blush when he said 'boyfriend'. "That sounds like fun. Mind if I tag along?" she asked. "Of course not you can come with us just it might be a tight squeeze for you." Shaun replied. "I'll manage" she replied back. She climbed into the backseat. Diego watched her climb in when she turned to sit down she gave him a kiss which stunned him. He blushed with a surprised look and Shira blushed and laughed.

They reached the field which was like 10 acres of land of bare land. The Calkins had bought the land so that others couldn't build on the land. They walked out to the middle of the field and laid out the selections of bows and rifles. There were compound bows, long bows, recurve bows. They spent the rest of the day shooting targets, helium balloons and frisbees. Diego was a very good shooter and Shaun was very impressed. This only added to his liking of Shira's boyfriend. After a few long hours of archery, they became too tired and went back home. Diego said goodnight to the family and drove back home. When he got home, it was about 8:00 pm so he stayed up for a bit longer to play some Dark Souls on the Xbox. but only after a couple minutes he had to go take a shower.

Before he went to bed he reminded himself to remember to go to Shira's concert at 7:00 pm tomorrow night. He was quite excited to go see her sing and dance but he had to work tomorrow so that was a downside. Even since his parents were good employees for the government and the government was kind enough to pay him some money each month, he still had to get a part time job. He went to bed feeling great and happy. He finally had something to be happy about.

The next day, Diego was up at 7:00 getting breakfast ready and getting ready to go to work. He had a job at NovaCorp ever since Shaun offered him a job at the tower as a tour guide and scientist. He loved science. Diego was excited for his new job.

Diego arrived at the tower at around 8:00. He signed in and went straight up o the top to go have a talk with Shaun to be assigned to a post. He rode on the elevator to the top and knocked on the glass door.

"Come in" Shaun said. Diego walked inside the office. It was a nice office with a great view from the top of the tower and AC although it was the middle of October so AC wasn't necessary. "Welcome to NovaCorp" Shaun said smiling. "Thank you Sir" Diego replied. "So today you will be working with another scientist to day. She will assist you and show you around the tower." Shaun told him. "Cool so who is my tour guide today." Diego asked. "That would be me" a voice said behind him. Diego turned around and saw a beautiful sabre standing at the door. She had a lab coat on that made her look cute. Shira smiled and walked up to him. She kissed him and gave him a hug. He smiled and mouthed to Shaun "Thank You". Shaun smiled and motioned them to go continue the tour. The two happy sabres left the room to go explore the tower.

The whole day was just the two sabres exploring the tower and sharing moments with each other and of course after the day of work was over, the two went over to Diego's house to hang out. The entered the house and the fun began.

"Hey beautiful what do you want to do until your concert tonight?" Diego asked licking her on the cheek (If you don't recall I said that is how they kiss when it's on the cheek or something because they are animals). "I don't know. Why don't you give a suggestion handsome." Shira replied kissing him back. "I like what we're doing right now." Diego replied. Shira smiled. "So do I". The couple just made-out for a couple minutes and shared a lot of intimate moments (Don't worry it's not going to to turn into a lemon and they didn't do anything this time). Of course after a while, Shira had to leave to go prepare for her concert so she left but not before kissing Diego again and reminding him to come at 7:00 sharp. Diego smiled and agreed.

Diego took a quick shower before he got dressed and prepared to go to Shira's concert. He knew that Shira wouldn't have enough time to eat so he would take her out to go eat after her concert. He had some places in mind but he couldn't really decide on which restaurant to pick so he decided in the end to just let Shira pick which restaurant she wanted to go to. "Hm tonight is going to get interesting." Diego said to himself. He looked at the time. The clock said 6:45 pm. "Shit I better hurry or I'm going to be late!" Diego said. With that he rushed out the door.

Shira was extremely nervous about tonight's concert especially since she was going to be the lead singer. All her friends were comforting her even though they were equally nervous. "Hey good luck out there Shira" her friend who was a rabbit said to her. " Thanks Susan." Shira replied slightly more encouraged.

Shira looked behind the curtain. She spotted Diego sitting at the front of the crowd. "Whew he made it" she said out loud. All the other animals turned and looked at her. "Who?" They all asked. Shira staryed to rapidly blush. "No one" she replied. All the animals crowed around and looked outside the curtain. They spotted Diego. "Oh is that your boyfriend?" a kangaroo asked. "I would love to be introduced to that handsome sabre." another sabre in the group said batting her eyelashes at him. "Back he's mine." another sabre said. All the sabres in the group started to argue who was getting him while the other animals just watch them, amused. "Girls! He has a girlfriend." Shira said. "Yeah I know. It's me" one of the sabres said. The argument continued until the teacher came in told them to get ready for the concert was about to start.

Out in the crowd, the lights dimmed and signalled that the show was about to start. The curtain was drawn back and twelve females walked on to the stage with Shira in the middle. Music started to play and Shira started to sing. The moment she started, everyone leaned closer and started to listen more intently. Her voice was absolutely beautiful. The rest of the girls joined in and the concert began.

(Skip to near end of concert)

The concert ended in a great flourish and confetti fell from the ceiling. The group of females struck a pose and the curtain closed. Everyone in the crowd got up and applauded. The concert had turned out well. It was about 8:00 pm right now. Everyone went to the front lobby to go chat and have a drink. On the way out, a lot of the female sabres were flirting with Diego trying to slide their phone numbers inhis pocket but Diego was faithful to one female sabre and it would stay that way.

Shira was waiting for him at the lobby door. "So how was the concert?" She asked. "Great and I thought you were amazing" Diego replied warmly. He gave her hug. Shira noticed a lot of the other sabres were giving her jealous looks and Diego noticed that a lot of the male sabres were doing the same thing to him. They pulled away. "So have you eaten yet?" Diego asked. "No and I'm actually quite hungry." Shira replied. Her stomach growled right after that. They both laughed. "Here let's go have a bite to eat shall we?" Diego said smiling as they left the building, got in Diego's car and drove away.

"So where do you want to go?" Diego asked Shira. "I don't want to go somewhere to fancy today so do you want to just go get a pizza and share it?" Shira asked. "Sure thing" Diego replied. They arrived at Pizza Hut and ordered. Diego insisted that he paid this time. They paid and left with a hot pizza.

Tonight, Diego was going to stay at Shira's place and Shira's parents had no issue. They drove back her house and decided to eat the pizza while watching a movie. They went to Shira's home theatre and watched Captain America and the Winter Soldier. As they watched the movie, Shira lay in Diego's embrace. They finished the pizza and cuddled some more before the movie was over and Diego noticed that Shira had fallen asleep. He carried her upstairs to her room. Her parents were also asleep. He reached her room, went inside and lay her down softly in her queen sized bed. He climbed in with her and pulled her into his embrace again. He kissed her forehead softly. "Good night my love" Diego said softly. He pulled the covers over them and fell asleep. For the second time, he was really happy.

**That chapter took me forever. I'm going to leave the goal at 75 reviews and I won't update until I reach 75. Thanks for all the support and don't forget to favourite the story and follow it. See you next time!**

**Alpha Sabre signing out **


End file.
